


Evil. Nothing but evil

by demflashvibefeels



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, FROST AND REVERB, FROST! AND! REVERB!, he is EVIL, reverb is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demflashvibefeels/pseuds/demflashvibefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverb decides to have a little fun with Killer Frost and ends up killing someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil. Nothing but evil

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my first non-fluff one shot. And the first dark one. And the first i kill someone. aND THE FIRST F/M ONE. OMG. WOW. Gosh help me. Messy but u know

"Okay, Elsa who the hell told you you could make mailman sickles?" Reverb snaps, earning a dirty look from Frost. 

"I wanted to have a little fun." She shrugs. Reverb rolls his eyes at his partner's pathetic excuse for fun. 

His eyes go wide as he gets a lightbulb moment. 

He's been feeling a bit...aroused the past few days and he's thought of the perfect way to satisfy it. 

"You know what else is fun?" Reverb mocks, "taking candy from a baby. Or perhaps, kissing your workmate's girlfriend." He steps seductively towards Frost, who in turn leans backward, obviously freaked out. 

"Cisco, what are you doing?" Frost's eyes widen, and soon enough she had hit a corner and had nowhere to go. He takes Frost's lips in his and holds her arms down beside her. 

"CISCO, WHAT THE HELL?" An angry voice shouts. Reverb was knocked off his feet with a powerful nuclear blast. 

"I was just trying to have a little fun." He smirks, shifting his glare onto Frost. 

"By snogging my girlfriend?" Ronnie pulls Frost behind him, Frost gladly abiding, still scared as hell. It is hard to scare her, this did just the thing. 

"Okay, you know what? I'm done talking." Ronnie shifts to Deathstorm and blasts Reverb.  
Reverb catches this blast with a vibration and practically holds it in his hand. 

"Tsk tsk tsk, Ronnie, you know better than that." He taunts before throwing the blast back to Ronnie who is flung across the room. 

"Ronnie!" Frost screams and runs towards her lover. 

Reverb flings her away and sticks her to the wall, his powers blocking out her ability to make ice. 

"Reverb, no!" Frost cries. 

"Too late, honey bunch." He growls, holding up a hand and clenching it into a fist. 

Ronnie then starts to squirm in pain. Pain he had never felt before. He felt his nerves rupturing, his heart bursting in his chest, his insides swelling up with blood. And just like that, he was dead. 

Reverb lets Frost go and walks away, his heartless action clearly not eating him away. And something tells him that he won't feel one ounce of guilt about it. 

I guess that's what evil really is.


End file.
